Finding Love
by hignum
Summary: Signum is transferred to the military by Admiral Leti's suggestion and meets her new boss, the handsome half vampire Touya Kohakuyuki. They usually fight and the sort but Signum meets with feelings she never thought she had. updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 1 **

People were walking up and down the halls, obviously going about their business and doing their job otherwise they're going to get sacked. Signum was headed toward the commander's office where she was to meet with her new _boss_. She had just only been transferred to the military by Admiral Leti's suggestion, having to leave Hayate in Vita's hands while they were working in separate departments. Vita, Shamal and Hayate had been sent to work at central, Zafira deciding to tag along and Rein forever following Hayate wherever she goes, leaving Signum in the military,_ alone._

"Good morning commander, Lieutenant Signum reporting for duty." She greeted, saluting her commander.

A tall man with jet black hair and eyes saluted back in respect.

"At ease, do know why you are here?" Signum shook her head slowly.

"I wasn't given any specific reasons as to why I was sent here." She answered.

"Oh, I see. You are here because Admiral Leti had suggested you being the perfect person for the task of being my aide. I will be going on a mission and I need someone to help me handle the paperwork and the sort. They are becoming a little too heavy for me to handle on my own." Signum nodded at his every word.

"Forgive me, I never introduced myself. My name is Touya Kohakuyuki. Old Belka Ritter rank. Air mage ranked at –S." She raised a brow at the mention of the Belka Ritter rank. As far as she knew, she and the Wolkenritter were the only ones with that particular title.

"You did not mention your age and that Belkan rank is not widely used by anyone else except the Wolkenritter. May I safely assume that you are centuries older than you look?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, you may. Just to clear things up, the reason I only ever have _male_ aides is because I'm a vampire and the females well, let's just say they weren't too comfortable around me."

Signum raised her brow even further. Deciding not to further disturb him with her questions she subjected to doing her work. He handed her several files and noted the reports that needed to be done within the day. The two spent the rest of their time tapping their computer keys and finishing the reports, not even bothering with lunch the day continued in silence until it was time to leave.

* * *

Once on board the Athra on the trip back to earth with the rest of the gang, Signum decided to question Admiral Leti regarding her commander in the military.

"Oh yes, Commander Touya. He is indeed what he told you and yes vampires do exist though in his case that fact is rather ignorable. He's not a genuine vampire, just by blood not by lineage because he has no family background. Not a pureblood, not even a noble. He is one of those who mix blood. He does have some vampire like characteristics like the fact that he does not age one bit, like you, and some extra physical strength, not much really." Signum nodded her understanding.

"I see, thank you Admiral Leti. He says the women don't feel comfortable around him and I'm curious as to why." She asked.

"Oh, that's because most of them are just superstitious, believing anything they hear such as, vampires are blood suckers, cold blooded murderers and prey young girls for their supper." Rolling her eyes as she said so, Signum actually sweat dropping at the thought.

It was rather ridiculous, by her standards, to judge a person just by his looks. That being the main reason the females avoid him, '_how cruel',_ she thought.

"But at the moment all you have to worry about is the time when Valentine's Day comes round. The women in the TSAB have long abandoned their stupid superstitions. You'll see what I mean when that time comes." Signum raised a brow at the Admiral's warning but nodding in understanding.

* * *

Author's Notes

please and I mean it, please review!!! I need these reviews to know how gud my writing is or how bad. anyway, this story is for all u Signum fans, including me. ^^ This is story i had been hoping to finish since when I don't remember but I finished in my own time before deciding to publish it. forgive me if there r still mistakes but i hope there aren'y any coz i think i went thru the whole thing more than once ady....

WARNING

there may be some parts that mite sound a little sad n Signum may, sometimes, seem a little bit OOC but believe me when I say that I've tried as hard as I can to make sure she's the same person we all know. There r no lemon pieces tho I was thinking bout adding it. Maybe not...... at least its healthy for the kids too. ^^

REQUEST

please review this story because its the only credit we authors get as a sign that our stories r favoured by those of u who read them. I also say this for the other authors on fanfic as well so that they will have a better outlook on how they're doing when they write stories and they also need the confidence boost so that they will keep writing stories that we all love to read. ^^

DISCLAIMER

I will say this only once for the entire story that I do not own MGLN in any way whatsoever.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 2**

The ship left Mid Childa at seven o'clock sharp. Signum and Touya were already on board. Their primary mission on the planet Rime was to just guard the excavation team that were digging for the Lost Logia hidden beneath the snow. Yes, the planet was cold with snow everywhere and ice covered lakes and rivers. Signum hated the cold because it reminded her ever so fondly about the past but she could withstand it for at least a while.

"How long will we be here?" she inquired.

"Probably three months or so, the Logia is buried quite deep into the ground." He answered, Signum's expression dropping into a frown. She is definitely _not_ going to like her stay here.

"They say sightings of these creatures are mostly in the evening and through the night. We will have to place wards around the area and work around shifts." He explained as Signum nodded glumly, not liking the fact that she will be on this_ terribly _freezing planet for a long time.

They had landed a few hours later and Touya handed Signum a heavy wool coat and a pair of heavy boots to wear out in the snowy weather. Signum did not mind the clothing, she just hated the weather. The moment the teleportation circle disappeared the team was blasted by cold air, their feet sinking into the snow slightly. According to Touya, there's not really much snow, just a lot colder than it looks. Signum groaned. They were briefed on the situation where these _unknown_ creatures attack the excavation members. They set the wards and security alarms. The mages were divided into two teams, one for day shift and night shift. Signum was on the night duty, not like she minded, she preferred it actually.

* * *

It was silent, too silent for her likes. She suddenly missed Vita horribly for the reason that the hammer knight had always been a loud and somehow she had gotten used to the noise. She didn't mind a little bit of silence every now and then but even so, the sound of the crickets at night were soothing and suited the atmosphere. Here there were no crickets and only the sound of footsteps made by those on patrol could be heard and it was beginning to irritate her. She let out a sigh and watched her breath create a small white mist and disappear. She wished for a moment for someone to just step on a twig to at least end the silence, even if it were for a second.

She walked up to a nearby tree, wanting to break off the branch and maybe make herself feel better but stopped in her tracks when she sensed movement nearby. She could sense a strong killing intent but was unable to pinpoint the source. Closing her eyes she let herself fall into a trance to probe the area for whatever it was that is radiating it. Just as she located it, it jumped out from the darkness of the forest right at her. Signum, with her eyes closed move slightly and avoided its attack. She pulled out Laevatein in a swift motion and sliced off its arm. It tried another attack only to lose its other arm. Opening her eyes she was greeted with the sight of an ugly creature with fur and huge muscles all over its body, baring its fangs at her. Its arm, she inspected was just the same with the addition of long fingernails that act as a form of weapon for the creature.

One of the nearby patrollers went ahead to alert Touya regarding the situation. Minutes after receiving the alert he ran over to check on things and saw the creature, lying in the snow, arms sliced off, trying to escape to which Signum did not allow it.

"Well, I never thought of finding these horrid things here." He mumbled.

"You know these creatures?" Signum asked for she had never in her life seen such a beast.

"Yes, they are commonly known as werewolves but these are not like the legendary ones recorded in the books that I've read in the Infinite Library. They are pure beasts, knowing nothing but killing and survival. They live in packs and hunt together. Funny this one hunted on its own." He explained.

"Commander, there are several creatures headed this way!" one of the patrolling mages called out causing Signum and Touya to turn to the direction he was pointing. There were _more_ werewolves coming out of the forest.

"Guess it wasn't." Touya mumbled worriedly, pulling out his device in the process.

Signum made a quick glance at Touya and the werewolf still trying to escape, wondering if she was to kill it. She was about to ask Touya but he had already went ahead of her. She decided to sit back and watch for awhile. He had not even considered the odds and charged straight into the fray and she wondered what it was that was running through his head at the time. He attacked cleanly and swiftly even though he was wielding quite a huge blade. The handle was standard size, the entire blade was dark blue mixed with black, a dark blue orb decorating the hilt. His sword's hilt was curved inward slightly as the blade stretched out, it looked triangular. It was indeed large but he swung it as if it weighed nothing.

Signum was shocked when she realised that he was not incapacitating them, instead he was _killing_ them. Within minutes he was done, not even bothering to spare them a second glance he walked back toward her, lifting his sword, he stabbed the werewolf Signum held captive without a second thought. She didn't flinch but she was stunned at the fact that he killed mercilessly. The rest of the night was relatively peaceful much to her relief. At least then she would not have to see him fight those creatures again because the kind of behaviour he posed while doing so reminded her of herself during those days where she served the book of darkness. She was cold, heartless, merciless killer then. It was not the kind of thing she liked to reminisce about.

* * *

Author's Notes

just noe that the planet's name is a random name n i wud love to name the ship too but i suck at names so i didn't.... i'm thinking of having a poll soon... maybe now... I noe the story is progressing slowly at the beginning n second, the story may run a lil dry n seem a lil outta place but i've honestly tried my best to write like all our faves, slow but not draggy, not too straight to the point n include important details. I hope u guys really enjoy this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. with enuf reviews i may be able to better myself n write more stories 4 u to enjoy. ^^

POLL

okie, the poll will be about whether u want to have a different story where Signum gets married n has kids. yea in the TSAB n yes, the poll will run for the rest of the month. I will announce the results in my profile as well as in this story... more like a yes or no sorta thing... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 3**

It was during the two hour interval between the morning shift and the night shift that she decided to ask Touya about his behaviour last night. She found him in the lounging area and sat opposite him, serious expression on her face. He was looking at something on his screen, most likely the files relating to last night's encounter. She tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes, how can I help you lieutenant?" he asked, still looking at the screen.

"It's regarding last night. Were we ordered to kill them?"

Touya wanted to say no but stopped and changed his answer, hoping that she would not probe further.

"Yes. It only makes sense because it's not like they can negotiate or anything."

"I don't remember it being mentioned during the briefing though..." She continued, trailing off.

"Wait, what?" Closing his screen in surprise when he realised what she had said. He could now see her face and it was set in a glare.

"We were never given such an order and you knew that. Why did you need to lie about that?" obviously angry. He let out a sigh.

"What would you have done lieutenant? Put them under arrest? Stick them in a jail cell?" Signum was speechless but she made it a point to speak her mind and let him know what she was thinking.

"I'm not against you killing them, they are beasts unable to be civilised and to subdue them or put them to sleep if ever they threaten lives is an automatic reaction. The reason I brought this up is because I want to know why you killed them." It was Touya's turn to be speechless.

"I don't see a reason as to why I shouldn't kill them. They are beasts and they should be treated like beasts." He plainly said. Signum shook her head.

"They are still living beings fighting for survival. Tell me, when have you not fought hard to survive, to even resort to beastly actions to achieve your own ends?" She had a point there. So he nodded in agreement.

"Then what do you suggest is the best course of action?"

"I suggest just scaring them like a grizzly bear showing off his strength to ward of enemies. I doubt they will chance fighting someone stronger than them." Touya nodded as he pondered her suggestion.

"Would it not be easier to just kill them?" trying to back up his plan.

"No, you are just wasting lives. We are meant to minimize the amount of bloodshed not add to the number of bodies. If you will not agree to my proposal than I shall go about it myself." Getting up and heading off to her post, obviously furious.

Touya sat there, going over what Signum had just said in his mind. It was true what she said, they were to minimize losses of lives and do damage control not make things worse. Unless the werewolves persist they should resort to other means suppression. He's in a real stick now.

* * *

That night another group of werewolves attacked. Signum subdued them quickly without having to kill any as they ran in retreat when they realised they were facing an enemy too strong for them to take on. Touya was watching her and had come to the conclusion that her way was the best way. After all, the werewolves attack to look for food and the excavators as well as mages were food to them, meaning nothing more than to feed their own kind. Incapacitating them when they get too close and letting them go was indeed better than killing them. He stood there and laughed at his own stupidity at being so selfish. Taking the easiest route out of the problem like he always did, kill. He didn't even stop to consider other methods and now she has posed one better way of handling them. How stupid of him.

* * *

yea i noe, slow process at getting to the interesting part but believe me when i say the next will be better! pls review!! i'm really sad now coz i'm sitting my exams n i need a confidence boost, will actually affect the outcome of my exams.. ^^

Hope this chapter is not too bad and the poll is running.

QUESTION:

Do you want Signum to get married and have kids while still serving the TSAB?

ANSWER:

simple yes or no.

pls vote!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 4**

The weeks passed by endlessly, the nights becoming less threatening as the werewolves have most probably moved on to another area seeing as they can't seem to catch anything here. Signum felt bored again. Filling up reports and rearranging files to be sent in for reference when they get back was all that she could do to pass the time. Touya pulled her off night duty and now she has plenty of time on her hands. She decided to take a nap. Sleep surprisingly came easier than she expected. It was relaxing until she was reminded once again of her horrid past, how she killed, how she was treated like a tool to fight and used by her masters for pleasure. She woke up with a jolt, beads of sweat falling down her face, panting heavily. She did not like being reminded of such things.

* * *

Touya sat in his room, thinking. Some of his friends have asked him to go about and date women but he could never find one that interested him and now he has a problem. The higher ups are having a formal dinner as a celebration for closing a big case recently and he was invited. He was in need of a partner, a date. He was now thinking of what he should do and then a thought hit him. '_Why not ask Signum... wait, I don't have to, being my aide she'll have to follow me if I tell her to.'_ He thought to himself, having found a solution he called up his contact screen and called Signum.

"Yes commander, what do you need done now?" she asked, her face popping up on the screen.

"The higher ups are going to be hosting a formal function and I need some _assistance_." He asked plainly.

"Why do you need me for? There will probably plenty of people to help out already especially if the function is held by higher ups." she pointed out, raising her brow slightly.

"Just follow me and don't ask questions." He said sternly.

"I have every right to information regarding this_ function_ the higher ups are hosting." Crossing her arms across her chest, frowning.

"It's just a formal gathering because they've recently closed a big case." He groaned out. Signum's expression lightened as her lips curved upwards to form a smirk when she realised that it was a formal occasion.

"Oh, you mean you need a _date_ and you are too embarrassed to ask me openly. How nice though I don't think I want to go because I'm not interested and I don't look good in a dress. I hope you can find someone else suitable for the task." She said almost laughing as she closed the link.

"Wait...." too late. He had to go and personally persuade her _or_ he could ask one of the other women but then again, he'd rather be fighting off a million werewolves than ask some lovesick girl to go with him.

* * *

In the hallways Signum could barely hold in her mirth at his reaction when she said no. It was harsh of her to do that, one because he was her commander and two was because it was just plain courtesy to accept the offer of being asked out and say yes. Then again, the second reason was there because _Hayate_ said so. How quaint. She was suddenly spun around as she came face to face with none other than her commander, Touya. He looked _desperate_ she concluded.

"What?" she asked.

"As per your duty as an aide, you have to follow me wherever I go. This is no exception." He said sternly.

"And what on earth could you possibly do to me if I have decided not to." She said in a rather mischievous tone.

"You could lose your job."

"It's better than having to go with you." She said as she turned around and walked away, almost bursting out in laughter at her own words.

"What!?" he shouted.

"Unless you can _convince_ me of a better reason as to _why_ I should go, I won't." Going into one of the rooms and locking the door behind her. Touya just stood there, stunned.

Inside the room Signum burst into fits of laughter. Never in her life had she gotten away with such foolery, definitely not around Hayate because she knew Signum too well. Fate, Nanoha, Vita, Shamal and Zafira were a similar case. She could never weave her way out of things like this before because they would always find a reason to get her to do it. So happens he doesn't know her well enough to be able to do that and that allowed her to easily avoid having to do what he either wanted or needed her to do. How lucky.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES

yup, Signum is bored so she gets mischevious n for some unexplained reasons which she obviously cannot comprehend, she loves teasing Touya and making his life miserable but she loves it most when he's wrong but then again, she isn't _always_ right.... ehehehehe..... some of u may find chap 5 a lil more interesting, perhaps..... that is where Hayate gets involved but i shall not spoil the story. ^^

PLS REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 5**

_'Does she want to lose her job?'_ he thought angrily. Oh, sacking her would be the easy part but he still needed someone to go with him and he still thought better of it. How hard could it be to find a more convincing reason to get her to go? He sighed in defeat. She was obviously pulling the strings here. He decided to call in some back up.

"Yagami Hayate?" He asked the person on the other end.

"Yes, speaking. What can I do for you?" The brunette asked.

"I need some help with a certain _knight_ of yours. I need someone to follow me to a certain _function_ and she, being my aide, should follow but she refuses."

"And she wants you to find a good enough reason to get her to go. Been there, done that. It's quite typical of her. She'd rather lose her job than go with you to the party, right?" Touya nodded slightly.

"I know her well enough. I'll get her to go and if she doesn't comply I shall use my own means to make sure she does. When is it?" the brunette inquired, a twinkling in her eye.

"Three weeks from now. We will be heading back to Mid Childa tomorrow." Hayate nodded.

"Enough time to get her a nice dress and shoes set for the occasion. You need not worry. She will _have_ to go with you if she knows what's good for her." Smiling sweetly as she said so. They exchanged several more pleasantries and then closed the link.

Touya on his end was worried but he trusted Hayate to know her knight better than anyone. Hayate on the other end was smiling wickedly. She pulled up another contact screen and her call was answered almost immediately.

"Yes, what are you doing calling in at this hour?" Signum greeted her mistress, clearly pointing out the time. Hayate just giggled.

"I'm calling upon a certain request from a friend. Why is it that you refuse to follow your commander to the function? It's a good opportunity for you to get noticed. You don't have to necessarily go as his date, just a friend, work purposes. You might meet some interesting people and that might help you raise a rank." The brunette calmly explained her reasons.

"You're calling because my _lousy_ commander cannot find the courage to ask me himself or otherwise cannot come up with a good enough reason. Am I right?" giving her the 'I know what you're up to' look. Hayate just laughed at her.

"If you don't go there are several people who would love to know about that slip up you made....." smiling deviously as she said so. Signum paled slightly as she gulped visibly.

"You wouldn't, you promised not to tell anyone, especially not Testarossa!" she shouted, trying to get out of it.

"I won't but maybe I might tell Shamal. After all, she is just as curious and then there's...." Signum cut Hayate short.

"Fine, I'll go!" she yelled.

"Good, I'll get you the necessary items and you will _personally_ tell him that you're going _or else_, you know." The brunette smiling sweetly, all the while Signum thought she looked more like the devil smiling down on her when it came to things like these.

They discussed several other things like the colour of the dress and the type of shoes but it's not like Signum like talking about this kind of thing. She would definitely have preferred choosing her own clothes but the situation would not allow for that. After all, the trip back will take about two weeks and a half, depending if they don't get into an electric storm or anything of such. When it was finally over, Signum took the long way to the cafeteria, thinking about how she will tell him that her _mistress_ had _successfully_ persuaded her to go when _he_ himself could not do it. Then they bumped into each other on the way. Signum decided to tell him now otherwise she would keep postponing it and never get it done, meaning that she will be uselessly embarrassed.

"Ah, just so you know, _my mistress_ upon _your_ request has given me a _better_ reason than _you_ could ever come up with. So, I've decided to accompany you but upon my own reasons only. While there I follow around but will not bend to your every order, are we clear?" she plainly stated.

"Fine, so long as you go. Try to look good..." Signum cut him short.

"I will dress according to my own tastes and no, I will not be someone for you to show off to your colleagues." Walking off as she said so.

He just watched her go. He wondered how she knew what he was going to say. It's not every time he gets to bring a girl about and whenever he does his friends would surely like to meet her and then they would themselves date her if ever they took interest in the girl. It's quite typical of them anyways.

* * *

hehehehe, still not much but were getting somewhere regarding this _slow _issue. Tho i can guarantee that as the story progresses, the interest will too. XD

REMINDER

The poll is still running for those of u who wish to vote on whether u wan a fanfic where Signum gets married and has children while still serving the TSAB.

Last but not least, I thank those of u who have taken interest in my story and for those who have voted in the poll and reviewed mt stories. I hope u all continue reviewing as I will continue writing fanfics! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 6**

The trip back was uneventful and there was, fortunately no delays. Fortunate only for Touya, unfortunate for Signum because she was _hoping_ they would not make it, then she would not have to attend. They arrived back in the afternoon, the day of the so called_ function_ held by the higher ups. Hayate was smiling sweetly when they saw her waiting at the airport for them to arrive, Signum's dress zipped in a black bag on a hanger and her shoes in a box, the said brunette carrying them. Signum groaned in defeat. Her mistress was one to be persistent and insistent, especially where it concerned things like this.

"Here are your clothes. Don't worry, I got the dress in the colour you wanted and the shoes are at least up to _your_ standards." the brunette beaming as she said so. Signum sighed heavily, she didn't like doing this.

"Umm, thank you." she plainly replied.

"I'll just change into my clothes. Let us meet in the lobby in fifteen minutes." Touya said as he walked off. Hayate looked at Signum with a devious smile making the sword knight sweat drop heavily.

"Let's go then." the brunette said ever so sweetly. Signum obviously had no choice but to comply.

* * *

Hayate waved them off as Signum sat in the taxi with Touya, uncomfortable with just being in such close proximity. He _had_ to sit behind with her is it? To her it was just plainly annoying. They arrived several minutes later, Touya helped Signum out of the car but it's not like she noticed it then. When they were entering the building Touya, being himself, held the door for her to which Signum raise a brow.

"You know, I am quite capable of opening the door myself." She openly stated.

"Huh? Oh, normal habit, sorry." he answered. "I don't mean to insult your _independence_." Signum scowled at the way he accentuated the word _independence_ as if mocking her. Touya just chuckled silently.

They walked silently until they reached the hall where the _function_ was held. Touya managed to quickly grab two glasses of wine and hand one to Signum to which she accepted in kind. She hadn't had a drink in a while and this wasn't too bad a time for it too. One of Touya's friends spotted him and headed in his direction. They greeted each other and exchanged news until his friend saw Signum standing next to him. She was wearing a light pink sleeveless dress with a cross strap at the back. The dress was flowing down to her heels where she wore white boots, her hair let loose. The sight of her like this was enough to make any guy die of a nosebleed.

"Hey there gorgeous, sorry I didn't see you earlier. The name's Vaughn, nice to meet a pretty lady like you." he greeted. Signum almost sputtered her drink when she heard him call her _gorgeous._ Fate though, would have loved to call her that just to make fun of her.

He was slightly shorter than Touya, in his early forties with greying hair but his features seem to stand out and make him look younger.

"Well, nice to meet you too, I prefer to be addressed by my name formally." she plainly stated as she composed herself.

"Sure thing, what's your name?" he asked, pursuing a conversation while Touya got caught up with some other person.

"My name is Signum." she replied, getting another glass of wine.

'Nice name. You see, I'm looking for someone to go out with me somewhere and I was wondering if you would like to come. Maybe afterwards _we_ could get comfy, I know a good place." he started. Signum knew where this was heading, she wasn't naive nor was she stupid.

"No thank you. I'm exhausted with a day's trip back from another planet and would like to get some well earned rest at home." she said, kindly declining his offer. Vaughn however, showed no sign of giving in so easily.

"Well, that's just too bad. Want another drink? _We_ could head to a bar I know after this. It's on me and you can ditch Touya for awhile." he persistently suggested with a smile. Signum guessed was so he could spike her drink or something when she wasn't looking and drag her to wherever it is he wants to go without a struggle. Thankfully, she was _not_ stupid.

"No thank you. I believe the wine here is good enough."

"Do you think that maybe _we_ could...." and so he continued on and on, suggestion after suggestion, hoping to be able to persuade her to go with him. Signum's patience was running low as well as her tolerance. She was getting irritated not so much with his suggestions but his accentuation of the word _we._

Oh how she thanked heaven when Touya came back. She kindly excused herself and went off with him.

"If you dare introduce me to someone like that again and leave me I will bring Laevatein down on you!" she hissed, clearly not pleased.

"Vaughn couldn't have been that bad, could he? He's quite well mannered." Touya tried to reason with her.

"It's not about his manners. He was asking me to go somewhere with him and thanks to me not being a moron I can perfectly tell that he has intentions of dragging me under the covers with him." she replied, glaring angrily at Touya.

"Ok.... Let's just get a table, eat, drink and then go home?" he quickly suggested, trying lightening up the mood. She nodded her approval and followed him.

* * *

keep on reviewing!! hehehehe, the chapter onwards wud be more ludicrous why, because Signum n Touya r competitive n well, their ego is so big! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the night went well and Signum was glad that the rest of Touya's friends were a little more decent than Vaughn, asking her out instead of inviting her into their bed. She hadn't drunk much but she was feeling slightly tipsy but managed to keep her composure. When it was time to go she could barely get up from her seat but at least it was better than Fate. Whenever the blonde got drunk she would start babbling nonsensical things and cry about who knows what. Touya noticed this and helped her up. He had drunk quite an amount himself but he was a heavy drinker and it would take more than that to make him tipsy. Signum clung onto his arm as he led her out, hailing a cab. Signum was in no condition to teleport home because, one, she may not be able to focus properly and her spell could go wrong teleporting her to who knows where. Two, she might not be conscious enough to even start up the spell so Touya had no choice but to take her back to _his_ apartment.

They arrived shortly after that, Signum had fallen asleep from being so drunk so he had to carry her up to his apartment _bridal style_. His apartment had very little furniture because he was living alone, not that he minded it. He was happy with whatever he had. Just a couch, a coffee table and a small television sat in the living room, another table with two chairs in the dining room, a small kitchen, one bathroom and one bedroom. Because of the lack of rooms he had a problem. Who, exactly, is going to sleep on the couch? Obviously not Signum because, well, she was the guest, so he carried her into his room and put her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. His gaze lingered over her a little while longer as he noticed how calm and peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. She looked so much different than when she was in the office. Eventually he left the room, taking off his jacket. He went to look from some extra pillows and a blanket and finally settled down on the couch.

* * *

In the room Signum stirred, wondering where she was. The last thing she could remember was being helped into a cab and then blank, at least she wasn't having a hangover. She had noticed that she was still wearing the dress, feeling uncomfortable she was thinking twice about whether to just strip it off. She decided not to until she was certain of her position. She exited the room and looked about, finding no one. She moved about and studied the area and found the place to be rather small as she was guessing it was an apartment. She went into the small kitchen area to see if she could find something to eat.

Meanwhile, in the living room Touya had just woken up and went to check on Signum only to find the said person to be missing. He searched for her frantically and eventually found her in the kitchen sitting at the table sipping coffee. He breathed a sigh of relief but stopped immediately, wondering why he was worried in the first place.

_'Why on all of Mid Childa, do I have to worry about her? She can very well take care of herself. It's not like she could've have gotten lost or anything.... Then again, I thought she was missing like maybe she may have been kidnapped when we were asleep... I don't need to worry about her and she certainly doesn't need me to!'_ he scolded himself.

Signum looked up from her drink to find her commander standing in the doorway.

"Oh, so this is _your_ apartment is it? I'm sorry for intruding. Do you want some coffee?" she asked him as he silently obliged.

"I didn't mean on getting drunk last night. I can actually drink more than that and the liquor was not even strong." She spoke out loud, wondering what else she drank that could have made her that drunk.

"Did you accept any drink offers from anyone else besides the waiter?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Signum took a moment to think back and shook her head. She remembered declining every drink offer from any other than the waiter. Then it hit her that perhaps someone had spiked her drink.

"Other than that I think my drink was spiked by someone and I'm willing to guess it was one of the men, regardless of he being a waiter or not." Touya almost spilt his drink. Signum raised a brow at his reaction.

"Do you suspect every man there just because Vaughn gave you a reason to think so?"

"No, I didn't say I suspected everyone, just those whom I came into contact with. Is something wrong with that?" she asked as she took another sip from her coffee.

"Who on earth would want to spike your drink because it's not like you're going to let them drag you to who knows where." Her calm expression changed into a glare.

"I know what it means to assume such and please remember that I am also a _woman_ and men will constantly be on the prowl regardless of my character, even the waiter has every means to want to try his luck." She explained in a low tone, taking a deep breath and calmed herself again.

Touya was speechless. She obviously knew what most men would do and she didn't seem to like the idea of being _bedded_. He decided to ask another question to clarify things when Signum's communication screen popped up.

"Signum, where on earth are you? You didn't come back last night and I was worried sick about you!" a brunette shouted on the other end, the look of obvious anger and worry on her face.

"Yea, where were you, Hayate has been driving us nuts wanting to look for you and all. FYI she was shouting and screeching all night." A redhead interjected but Shamal dragged her off screen.

"My apologies mistress, I didn't mean to make you worry. If I must explain myself then I will." Signum replied, an apologetic look in her eyes. Hayate's expression softened as she let out a sigh.

"No, you don't have to explain yourself. I know very well that you can take care of yourself but could you at least call to tell me if you can't make it back or something?" Signum nodded in agreement.

"Hayate, may I ask you to send a fresh set of clothes for me to my office. I clearly remembered that you took my luggage back for me." The brunette's cheeks tinted slightly.

"Sure." Beaming brightly as she said so.

* * *

I closed the poll ady so if those of u who wants to noe the results, here they are.

YES = 6

NO = 1

there u go. I hope u guys wud continue to review my story n keep me up to date on my progress. ^^ As per the results of the poll, I will have a sequel to when this story is over n we'll see where it goes. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 8**

After exchanging a few more words Signum closed the link, letting out a sigh as she said so. At least Hayate trusted her enough to not need an explanation from her. She looked in front of her to find Touya missing. She finished her coffee, washed the cup and went to look for him. She found him coming out of the bathroom with only his pants on, his dirty clothes in one hand as he so conveniently dumped them into the laundry basket nearby. Signum studied him for a moment. He had muscles lining his arms and torso. His shoulders were broad and finely shaped. If any other woman saw him topless like this they would probably faint out of admiration. Signum was not like that but she couldn't help but _notice_ how well-built he was and there were a rare number of men who looked like that. She felt her heart skip a beat but she mentally scolded herself and walked into the living room as if she had seen nothing, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Touya had put on his shirt when she entered. He watched her walk across the room with her normal regal air being one of the reasons she's wanted by most men. It was her natural beauty as a woman, her personality being the reason why men rarely approach her. He noted that she was still wearing the dress she wore last night. In the event of things he had not noticed that the dress actually hugged her figure slightly, revealing her curves and the fact that it was sleeveless showed her firm arms off. He shook his head as he cleared his thoughts, cursing himself for being so weak. He walked over to her.

"I will take a cab to the office. I thank you for kindly housing me for the night. I shall treat you to lunch later in the day to repay you." She said as put on her boots and walked out of his apartment and down to the street. Touya wanted to refuse the offer and tell her it wasn't necessary but she had already hailed an oncoming cab on the street and went in.

_'Guess I'll have to tell her later.'_ He mused.

* * *

Stopping a cab was never difficult for Signum, why, because of her looks. Though the downside to this is that the driver tends to flirt a lot to which most is ignorable but some would go so far as to want to conveniently change destinations to somewhere _else_. When this happens Signum would just conveniently show off Laevatein in all its glory and flash her TSAB badge. She was only ever glad of the badge for that particular reason. She arrived at the office easily enough, the driver this time round being quite respectable. That's a first. Signum hastily made her way to her office to avoid being seen in the dress and found a bag with her clothes and shoes in it. She was thankful that Hayate had been kind enough to have done her this small favour but she paled when she noticed that her mistress had forgotten to take her pantyhose for her.

Not having much choice she put on her garments and changed out of the dress, folding it nicely and putting it in the bag along with the white boots. Like it or not she has to go without her pantyhose for a day. If Hayate had taken her armed corps under suit uniform she could have worn it without the pantyhose just fine, unfortunately that was not going to happen. A moment later Touya stepped into the room. He looked at Signum quizzically and noticed that she was missing something from her daily attire.

"You aren't wearing stockings. Hayate forgot them?" he asked as he scanned her. She glared at him and he turned away.

"Ok... So she did. Why don't we get on with the day?" trying to change the subject.

Touya completely forgot about wanting to tell Signum that she needn't treat him to anything as he was distracted by the fact that she was _not_ wearing her pantyhose, revealing her firm and slim legs. He couldn't stop staring at her and eventually his mind floated elsewhere for who knows how long.

* * *

_He walked over to her and put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his in a passionate kiss. He used the momentum of the kiss and pushed her against the table, forcing her to sit as he spread her legs open. He then ran his hands through her hair, kissing her hungrily, wanting more with each passing moment. They parted and looked at each other lovingly._

_"Touya, I love...."_

* * *

Signum knocked on his table to get his attention. He blinked several times before realising that she was standing right in front of him.

"Are you ok? What were you looking at?" she asked, a displeasing look on her face.

"Nothing, what is it?" he replied, hoping she would not harp on it. Fortunately for him she was not one to bother about other people's business.

"Its lunch and I owe you for last night. Let's go." She reminded him, dragging him out of his chair in the process. Touya concluded that she was not going to take no for an answer.

They walked out into the parking lot as Touya told her to wait while he went to get his ride. She waited for a while when she saw a man on a motorcycle approach wearing a black helmet. He lifted the front cover to reveal that it was Touya. Signum was surprised that he rode this kind of vehicle. Most men nowadays choose cars for unlikely reasons.

"Here's a helmet. Strap it on and hold fast." He told her, passing her a helmet similar to the one he was wearing, the only difference of the colour being white.

Signum could not put it on with her hair tied up so she let her hair loose and kept her ribbon aside. She got on behind him and held onto his shoulders as he sped off. Signum was irritated at the fact that her legs felt _very_ exposed and she did not like it one bit. She wished she were wearing jeans or pants. When they reached a nearby restaurant, Signum took off the helmet and fixed her hair, tying it up in its usual style. Touya was amazed at how fast she can tie her hair up like that without much effort. Truth being that Signum _always_ uses a bit of magic to speed things up slightly, another being the fact that she was used to it.

They entered the restaurant and were seated. After handing in their orders Touya decided to ask her the question he had been meaning to ask before Hayate had called.

"Signum, did you have some bad experiences with men? You seem to know when men want to make a move on you." Signum raised a brow at his question.

"I've been around men long enough to know. I don't remember having anything anywhere near _good_ in experience with men so I can't really say for sure." She plainly told him. She didn't want to talk about it but at least she wasn't lying, just telling him half the truth.

"Oh, I see. So you see it from your encounters with men is it?" deciding to want to know more about her.

"Yes. I've never been in a relationship so I don't really know much." She plainly replied, sipping her drink when it had arrived. Touya made several small guesses knowing that most of it would offend her and decided not to voice it.

* * *

ehehe, Touya's getting a lil or too aroused eh? XD he's starting to get into it but Signum will see a different side to it.... ^^ thnx for those of u who have voted in the poll, i'm starting on the sequel ady n well, it will get a lil steamy somewhere in the middle story. ^^ oh, pls tell me if u whether u think Signum shud adopt or get pregnant. ^^ i don't wan to start another poll, too lazy....


	9. Chapter 9

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 9**

They indulged into small talk about work, politics and the sort. Neither of them willing enough to reveal anything about their own selves but noting everything that was said in hopes of learning about the other person. By the time lunch was done Touya's curiosity had gotten the best of him and he decided to ask her anyway.

"Signum, when you said you didn't have any good experience with men I got curious. What experiences exactly are you referring to?" Signum merely raised her brow but inside she was in a flutter. Her feelings were pooling up and she was trying to think of a way out of it.

"If you please, I would rather not talk about this." She almost begged. She didn't need him to know and she definitely did not like being reminded.

Touya nodded in understanding and left the conversation at that. Unfortunately, he was destined to screw up. He just _had_ to open his mouth is it?

"I'm rather inquisitive at the moment and I'm wondering if you've ever dated anyone before." He bluntly asked. Signum turned a bright pink.

"Uh... No, I've never tried and I'm not interested."

"Really, what kind of men do you like?" it's obvious that his questions posed are originated from the back of his mind where he wants to know if _he's_ the type of person she _may_ be interested in. Signum just blushed harder, stuttering slightly.

"Well, I would prefer men who respect me as a whole." Touya nodded, in his head thinking '_I'm that kind of person!'_ thought.

"What else." He urged her to go on.

"I believe that if he can be as good a friend as Testarossa, I might consider _dating _him." She blurted out. Touya however, misinterpreted her sentence and well, said something wrong.

"You like women?" astonished would barely describe his feelings, maybe disappointment?

"I do not prefer women! I only meant I like men who have a personality like hers or be as good a person as she is just to cut down what I mean!" she yelled, walking out of the restaurant, obviously furious.

Now he definitely knew he said something wrong.

* * *

Touya found Signum in the office working. Her mood had not changed since and he doubted that it would anytime soon. He approached her in hopes to be able to apologise.

"Signum, I apologise about earlier, I didn't mean to insult you. It was an accident." She looked, to him, as if she weren't listening. He let out a sigh. "I'm giving you a day off tomorrow." He finished, walking over to his desk and continuing with his work.

Signum barely heard him, one, because she was upset, two, she was plainly angry with him for being naive and thinking that she _preferred_ women. She typed several words on a new page and sent the message across, not expecting a reply. Touya's instant messenger flashed as he opened the page.

_I will not accept leave without reasons of being sick, being injured, it being a public holiday or a seasonal leave._

Touya sweat dropped at the message. He peered over to her to find her still typing. He decided to just reply the message but this time he was going in to force some authority. Signum merely blinked when her message was replied.

_As per order of your commander **you will take leave tomorrow **and don't make me have to throw you out of the office to make sure you take a break. I'm awfully sorry about earlier but you have no choice in the matter. Either you follow my orders of you get an immediate letter for termination._

Signum got angrier and sent another message.

**_I will not take leave_**_ for such an excuse being it a way for you to **apologise**_**. _I will come to work tomorrow_**_ regardless of what your orders are._

Touya was getting more fumed. 

_'She really can't take a hint is it?!'_

So he wrote back, this time his letters were bold.

**_You will do as ordered. I doubt your mistress would be happy at the fact that you got a pink slip just because you refused an order to take leave._**

Signum couldn't take this silly banter anymore. She closed the messaging page and left it at that. When Touya didn't get a reply he safely assumed that she had decided to just follow along. He allowed himself a small smile of victory.

* * *

i hope it don't seem too horribly made, this part. I supposed it was meant to be funny. I laughed a little... thanks to those who reviewed, i hope u'll continue. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 10**

Signum was in shock as Admiral Leti pushed her into the teleportation bay and sent her back. She had of course demanded for an explanation.

"What?" Vita, Shamal and Zafira could hear their leader shouting from down the hall.

"You heard me, you are on leave. You _cannot_ go to work. Instead, on your day off, you should start packing. I did suggest, not long ago, that you should move down to Mid Childa." Leti was not letting her onboard the ship and she was not given authorisation to go to Mid in events that she is on leave all because Touya had warned Leti beforehand.

The sword knight had no other choice but to obey. At least now she had time to pack and to plan her revenge.

* * *

Touya was pleased with himself because he had managed to get Leti to make sure that Signum stays on earth for the rest of the day until. He allowed himself a small chuckle. Unfortunately it was too soon for him to celebrate. On earth, Signum had hurried back to start packing. She used magic whenever she could to speed up the process and she was done by lunch time. Hayate had just come home and found her knight running about.

"Signum, what are you doing home? Didn't you go to work this morning? Why are you packing? Are you going off world again?" the brunette asked one question after another. Signum had to stop to answer her.

"I did go to work but Leti didn't allow me aboard the ship saying that I was on leave. No, I'm not going off world and Leti wants me to move to Mid Childa to ease the process of my coming and going from home to work." Finally zipping up her bag and sealing the box containing her collection of swords.

"Oh, Admiral Leti did mention it a while back. I'm going to miss you Signum. Don't forget to call, you _must_ eat breakfast, lunch and dinner and do _not_ overwork yourself. Also, I will not be happy if you....." and so the list of reminders and must and must not do continues. Signum only half listened until Hayate got back to the meal part.

"How are you going to eat? You don't really know how to cook.... But maybe, nope that won't do... That either..." Signum just watched her mistress run over the problem in her head looking for a solution. The pink knight let out a sigh.

"Hayate, just lend me some of the simpler recipes you have and I'll be fine. I'm not that naive at cooking, better than when Shamal started out at least." She mumbled the last part. Hayate frowned at the suggestion but went at it anyways.

She knew Signum but she was worried that if something happened like something blowing up and no one was around to help her out. Signum had put her things near the doorway and was about to call Leti when Hayate handed her a small book containing her ten minute recipes. They were suitable for a single person to eat. Signum thanked Hayate with a smile as her mistress returned the smile but weakly. Hayate did not like the fact that one of her beloved knights had to move away. True, she still had Vita, Shamal, Rein and Zafira but it was never as comforting or as much fun without one of them around. She would miss how Vita and Signum usually fight about table manners and such while Shamal and Rein would watch it with her and laugh. It was the first time they had to separate for longer periods of time, not counting the outer space missions because Signum was sure to come back but moving away means that she wouldn't come back, but only to visit. Hayate did not like the thought. Signum had closed her communication link and was now looking at Hayate.

"Mistress, it's not like it's the end of the world. You can still meet me for lunch and see me on my days off." She reassured her. Hayate let out a sigh.

"I know that you can take care of yourself and yes, I know that it's not the end of the world. I just don't like the feeling of having to be away from you." Signum gave Hayate a big hug, leaving the brunette in shock. When they pulled away, Signum could be seen smiling warmly. Hayate gladly returned the favour.

A few minutes later Signum was given clearance to teleport to Mid Childa under Admiral Leti's watch. It was time for revenge.

* * *

Signum dumped her things in her apartment and hastily pulled on her uniform. She grabbed her jacket and was out within minutes. Touya was focusing on his work and was trying to finish everything before five but it seems that was not going to happen. He leaned back and sighed but it was caught in his throat when he saw Signum standing in front of him, a devilish smile on her face.

"What could you possibly do without me? It seems that you still have plenty to do...." she said in a low tone, trailing off.

"What are you doing here? You were not to be given clearance to enter Mid Childa...." she cut in.

"I know, but in the case where I was moving Admiral Leti allowed me clearance and no, she _doesn't_ know that I'm here instead of at my apartment, supposedly unpacking." She kindly informed him, grabbing a stack of files as she headed to her seat and started working.

Touya whacked himself on the forehead. He thought he had won but she'd only one up him. He groaned in utter defeat. Signum chuckled to herself, clearly happy to have outsmarted him. At the end of the day Signum went back to her apartment to do some unpacking but it was late and if she didn't eat dinner Hayate will have her head. She went about looking for the recipe book and found it but she was lacking the materials. She groaned at her forgetfulness. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Touya standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked clearly irritated with the look on his face.

"You came straight over right after you dumped your stuff right? Which means you haven't unpacked, correct? It also means that you don't have anything useful to cook with, am I right?" he nailed it, Signum paled slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out. Like some home warming activity. After all, you are my _neighbour_. You owe me extra working hours after this stunt." Signum froze when he mentioned that he was her neighbour not so much about the working part. She raised her hand and pointed next door with her finger as he nodded, smiling childishly.

She wondered whether she should laugh or just choke, lucky for her she didn't do either because she was intent on getting back at him for it.

* * *

hahahaha, thanks to those of you who reviewed and pls, keep reviewing. My big question for now.

**DO U WANT SIGNUM TO ADOPT KIDS OR HAVE THEM BY NATURAL MEANS?**

ur answer shud be

**YES **or** NO**

simple as that. i wud like to have a poll but i'm too lazy n i lack time to check on. ^^ so pls, review n give me ur answer as there mite be a sequel to this story. if u guys don't tell me wat u want i'll decide myself to which cud call on some pretty big boos..... ur decision doesn't have to be based on the actual statements given in the manga or anime coz its ur decision and becoz this is an AU, u make the choice. i wud like honest answers to this particular questions n this is mostly aimed directly at Signum fans out there! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 11**

Signum unpacked her clothes while Touya emptied the boxes. Touya was already cooking by the time Signum had finished with her clothes. She checked and double checked to make sure she didn't forget anything and when she was finished she could smell the scent of good food wafting from the kitchen area. Touya neatly arranged and put the food on the table. He went back into the kitchen to get the bottle of wine he so cleverly hid from her on his way in, grabbed two glasses and sat down at the table.

"Where on earth did that bottle come from?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"I brought it. Why, afraid you'll get drunk again?" she glared at him as he laughed at her.

"Come on. Let's eat before the food gets cold." He gestured for her to sit down. Signum did so and lifted her chopsticks to try the food.

She put a small piece of some fried potato patties with onions into her mouth and she found them quite delicious.

"Hmm, the food tastes good. What do you usually put in?" Taking some more.

"I added some of my blood into it, that's why it tastes so good." Smiling wickedly as Signum choked on her piece of food. She looked at him in disbelief and he just laughed at her. He was just joking.

Signum was fumed and she wanted to get back at him for that. She grabbed the sauce nearby and dropped a huge amount into his drink. He hadn't noticed as he was still having a laugh. When he stopped to take a sip he did a spit take as Signum ducked under the table to avoid being splattered with wine. He coughed and choked on his drink.

"What the hell is in my wine?" he asked, staring at his glass. Signum burst out laughing under the table.

The knight had never had laughed like that in her entire life. She actually found it quite refreshing even though her sides hurt. Touya was now glaring at her.

"What was in my drink Signum?" he asked in a deadly tone though it had little to no effect on her.

"Some chilli sauce and something else, why, did you like it commander?" bursting out in laughter at her own words.

"No, I did not appreciate that." He grabbed some sauce and tackled the laughing knight to the ground but because she was laughing so much she didn't put up much of a struggle.

He then tipped the sauce into her mouth. It was tofu sauce and it tasted salty. Signum choked on it and spluttered. This time it was Touya's turn to burst into a fit of laughter as he watched her struggle to gain control of her coughing. She took a swig of her drink and that seemed to have done the trick. She turned to glare at Touya as he was gripping his side and laughing hard.

"What, out of ideas already?" He coughed out, laughing some more.

Signum was intent on getting back at him but he was right, she was out of ideas. She had one but it sounded rather ridiculous but she was willing so long as it wiped that smile off his face. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"What are you trying to...." he was cut short when Signum bit his hand, _hard_. He let out a yelp as he pulled his hand loose.

Signum didn't want to continue making a fool out of herself and sat herself at the table and started eating. When Touya turned to glare he saw that she was eating up everything without him. He sighed and sat down to eat, the rest of the meal went on silently. When it came to who was to wash the dishes, Signum did it without much argument as Touya cleaned up his spluttering mess when he did his spit take earlier. When they were done with cleaning Touya decided it was time to go and it was already late. He bade Signum good night and went back to his own apartment room.

He sat at the edge of his bed and looked at his hand where Signum had bit him. There was now a crescent mark where her teeth had laid claim. He ran a finger over it like a caress, stopping to whack himself in the head. If he didn't know better either she was beginning to get to him or he was beginning to like her, _a lot_. Signum on the other hand was leaning over the sink, looking at the wine glass he used. She mentally cursed herself as put the glass back into the cabinet. Either she was going nuts or she was beginning to take a liking toward him. Either way, both participants are none the wiser.

Signum and Touya got along well, eventually. They couldn't possibly continue fighting forever, could they? Paperwork was done faster and in a smoother pace, the two always managing to finish everything before heading back. The higher ups noticed it, pleased with them. They all agreed that the two made a good tag team. Signum and Touya became a little friendlier with each other, not so hostile anymore, and got to know each other better within the span of a year. Unfortunately, Touya has been unable to shake his bad habits whenever he was about her unlike always. He can't stop staring, that's one, he tends to say something wrong and gets tongue tied, that's two, and last but not least, he feels like hugging her and getting physical. That is so very wrong in many, many ways. Signum on the other hand has problems of her own. She can't stop looking at him and the word that comes to mind when she does is _'he's cute'_ or _'he's rather good looking'_. Another one is where she feels like _kissing_ him. The second one was worse. Her biggest problem, she doesn't know what to do about it. Telling him would be a good idea but she was afraid. What an excuse. Running away from it and hiding her feelings sounds like the best way but was it the right way? She was in a muddle.

Okie, here u go! my question from the last chapter still stands to those who wish to offer their commentary.

**DO YOU WANT SIGNUM TO ADOPT CHILDREN OR HAVE THEM BY NATURAL MEANS?**

**YES **or** NO**

So there u go. pls review n I wud like to hear ur comments regarding this matter. Having a poll is less effective where u _don't_ get to leave ur commentary, here u can. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 12**

There was a knock on the door and Signum got up to answer it, not surprised to find Touya standing there, his trademark smirk on his face.

"What do you want at this hour?" hand on her hip while the other holding the door partially open.

"It's still early and I was invited to a party at a bar. Why don't you come with me to have some drinks instead of sitting here at home by your lonesome?" His smile widened when Signum stopped to think over his offer.

She let out a sigh as she grabbed her coat nearby and stepped out of the house. Luckily she hadn't changed into her night clothes otherwise she would have said no. Again he passed her the white helmet as she let her hair down to put it on. Touya was beaming away like a little boy in a candy shop. Signum, as usual, gripped onto his shoulders instead of wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Why don't you just wrap your arms around my waist?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Is there a problem with that? I don't think I'm disrupting your riding or anything." Touya let out a sigh of defeat. Whatever it was Signum was cautious and careful as to what she does around men, even him.

He rode off into the night as they arrived at their destination shortly afterwards. Signum decided to leave her hair untied since she was going to have to put the helmet back on again later. She slid into a booth while Touya went off to chat with some of his friends. She ordered several drinks and enjoyed herself. Touya had noticed that Signum had ordered some rather heavy liquor and went over to her to ask.

"That's some heavy stuff. Are you sure you can drink that because most women can't." He asked, showing some concern because he'll have to send her back.

"If I've already ordered it means I can drink it. I can drink more than what _most_ women can." She accentuated the particular word to make sure he understood her standards and that she was not _like_ other women.

"I bet I can drink more than you and still be awake enough to ride us both back." His eyes flashed dangerously.

She was not one to turn down a challenge. From her previous experiences, not many men can match her ability to drink a lot and those who were proclaimed heavy drinkers were now considered light drinkers next to Signum. She nodded her agreement to the challenge with pure confidence even though his eyes were flashing dangerously. She simply ignored it. 

They started with a single glass, filling it halfway. After that they went on with full glasses, to the rim. They decided to play stone, paper and scissors and the loser would have to bottoms up. As they continued on, Signum was beginning to find it hard to focus and she was losing, horribly. Touya was still on the go, wide awake since the beginning. Some of Touya's friends had joined in the game and that was when Signum had the advantage of using her faster reactions to see what was going to come about before it did. She had no chance of using it against Touya though.

Eventually the party ended and Touya had won, looking the same as he did when he had began. He tried to help Signum onto the motorcycle but she was too tipsy to even hold onto him. He groaned in defeat, feeling a pang of regret. Thankfully there was a nearby motel. He registered and carried her up to the room, the staff staring at him while he was going about. He laid her on the bed, his hand running along the side of her arm slightly. He jolted backward when she stirred slightly. He let out a sigh of relief but stopped halfway and smacked himself in the head again.

He refused to accept the fact that he was falling for her. She was kind, caring and warm, funny and elegant regardless of the fact that she is usually cold hearted. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek but Signum had grabbed his hand and he was caught in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing? Is it because that I look defenceless that you decide to take the opportunity and make use of me?" her voice stern even though she was mostly drunk.

"Well, forgive me for disturbing your slumber sleeping beauty." Pulling his hand away and exiting the room.

Signum watched after him with heavy eyes to make sure he was not hanging about. Satisfied she plopped onto a nearby pillow and fell asleep moments later. Touya was sitting on the couch outside his features set in a glare. Who knew she was that sensitive to men so much so that he was even detected while she was half drunk. He wasn't going to do anything he just wanted to touch her. He's known her for almost a year already, doesn't she trust him?

okie, here we go!!! from here on out, things may get a little rough but bear with me for the lame puns n slow story line for a bit..... i can say i'm still rookie at this... ^^

as per the question for the last two chapters still stand and more comments n reviews r welcome. ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**_Finding Love_**

Signum woke up early in the morning and found Touya sleeping on the couch. She went into the bathroom to grab a short shower before he woke up. She stripped off her clothing and dumped them somewhere nearby. Touya woke up when he heard someone open a door and close another. He went to check on Signum to find her missing.

_'Great! She wakes up early in the morning and ditches me. How nice. She probably thought that I would do something to her and thought better of it.'_ He mentally cursed himself.

He furiously pulled the bathroom door open, damaging it slightly and not realising that the door was locked. After all, when you're a vampire with superhuman strength there are some things that you won't really notice. Signum turned around to see who it was and froze when she saw Touya standing in the doorway. Touya was in shock he didn't move. Signum hastily moved to cover herself and preserve her modesty while Touya ran out, panting heavily. Signum was blushing furiously, angry that he just barged in even though she locked the door. When she was done dressing she exited the bathroom wearing a glare on her face.

"Could you not knock before entering and the door was locked for your information!" her voice full of anger and embarrassment.

"Well how was I supposed to know? I thought you already left so I didn't notice in my anger, big deal." angry with himself not her.

"Big deal, it's a very big deal! This is my pride that we're talking about not yours!" getting more and more fumed by the moment with his lack of regard toward her privacy.

"Well, didn't I already apologise? What else do you want? Tell the whole of Mid Childa how I screwed up and accidentally walked in on a naked woman in the shower?" Signum was speechless.

"W-Why did you assume I left? I would have told you or left a message behind." Looking away as she blushed slightly. Touya was confused with the sudden change of topic.

"We-Well, I don't know. It was the first thing that came to mind when I couldn't find you." Not being able to find the courage to face her.

They just sat in silence after that. They then had breakfast in _silence _and also left for the office in complete _silence_. They continued the day, mostly in _silence._

Touya sat at his desk doing paperwork while stealing quick glances in Signum's direction. It's become quite a habit and he can't seem to be able to quit doing it. He sat back in his chair and let out a small sigh. He'd succumbed to the fact that he likes Signum _very_ much over the fact that she was the kind of person that entertained him to no end, always challenging him to do better. She was in fact elegant in her own special way, she was different and yes, she was most definitely _not_ like other women he constantly came across. His current dilemma is how to get his feelings across. He didn't want their friendship to be jeopardized. He currently has no idea of what to do.

Signum has noticed that he has been stealing glances at her but for what reason she doesn't know. She got up from her seat to ask him, irritated slightly by the fact that he thinks that she doesn't notice.

"What are you looking at?" she asked in a rather irritated tone.

"Nothing, why?" he asked, pretending to know nothing. Signum just got a little more irritated.

"You think I don't know what you've been doing for the past hour? What is so interesting on my desk that you wish to steal glances my way?" her features set in a glare.

"You are that's what." He said in a whisper.

"What did you say?" obviously impatient.

"You know what, just ignore me and it wouldn't bother you so much." Cleaning up his desk and deciding to leave early but Signum wasn't allowing any of it at least not until she got her answers.

"You haven't answered my question. What is so interesting? Is there something hanging off me or some hidden woman hiding behind my desk?"

"Really Signum, where do you get your imagination from? There is nothing interesting on your desk or anywhere around it. It's not like you're that interesting either. I can't look wherever I please without you questioning me is it?" already annoyed by her antics. Signum daren't say anything more.

She felt a little hurt but it's not like she showed it. It somehow injured her pride a little when he told her that _she_ was _not_ interesting at all. What kind of lady would not feel hurt when a man says that she is not interesting? Signum, though not like _most_ women is still a woman and she definitely feels hurt. She walked away, grabbing her jacket and exiting the office leaving dumbfounded Touya behind in her wake. She does not understand this mixed feeling she's having right now. She was confused and angry. He of all people, she expected a little better but it seems that she had hoped a little too much.

_'Men will always be men no matter who they are or where they're from, they are all the same.' _she angrily told herself.

How in heaven's name do they actually get along?

okie, its ady chapter 13 so not soo bad.... unless u guys want me to update twice a week.... ^^ i don't mind trying to finish this faster for the sake of u readers but i'm still working on the sequel at the moment, unless u don't mind waiting a while before i actually post the sequel..... trust me, i write a lot better than this but generally i was just lazy to fix up this story now that i've finished it..... just slowly posting n to press some tension about..... ^^ my style of doing things....

To Yuri Lover, this story is not HayateXSignum..... I don't think any of the previous chapters I had written had ever hinted such.... If you r requesting me to write about them then I must ask for a deep apology considering this. I can't seem to be able to write shojo ai stories as i prefer normal relationships. My greatest of apologies for not being able to accept ur request. ^^ i hope u wud not feel too downhearted n I hope that u will continue to enjoy my story.

I would like to shout out to my regular reviewers a huge THANK YOU for ur great support n I shall try my very best to make sure the sequel will be a bomb! I'm working hard for ur sake! So pls, review!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 14**

Touya had made several advances to try and ask Signum out but all attempts failed because Signum was still harping on the fact that he thought she was _uninteresting_. She had made sure to accentuate the particular word every single time he tried to ask her out. Touya was on the verge of giving up. Signum couldn't get head or tail as to why he has been inviting her out so often and everyday for that matter. She was curious.

Well, Valentine's Day came around soon enough and as Admiral Leti had warned, Signum was cautious. At the beginning of the day things were quiet and she could not help but gaze across the office to check on him to make sure he was alright. Alas, when noon came round, Touya kept receiving visits by the female staff members or otherwise the delivery man, receiving gifts and the lot. Signum was obviously jealous though she didn't show it and refused to admit it, even to herself. At the end of the day his table was bundled with gifts. Signum went home early, not wanting to be around when he opened his _love_ letters and his gifts given to him by his _many_ admirers.

Signum arrived back at her apartment and plopped down on the bed, closing her eyes for a moment. Images flashed across her mind, them being mostly of Touya either smirking or smiling but the most apparent of images was the time when Touya had accidentally walked in on her when she was _naked_ in the shower. Her eyes thundered open as her face turned a bright shade of pink. It was the last thing she wanted to remember. She changed into her night clothes it consisting of a white short sleeved shirt and a pair of black shorts, slipping into bed and tried to catch some shut eye. Hopefully she would not have any unpleasant dreams. Unfortunately, that was not to be.

She twisted and turned, whimpering slightly in her slumber. Signum jolted up from bed when her alarm went off. She was sweating and panting heavily as she tried to push the nightmare away from her thoughts. She hated it when she had nightmares though she wouldn't mind having _sweet_ dreams once in a while. Sighing, Signum got up and opened the curtains to let the sunlight in, basking herself in the sun's morning rays. When in heavens name, would these horrid nightmares of her past memories stop haunting her? When will she ever be free of the chains that bind her to her past sins? When, she wondered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Touya was sitting at his desk typing when he heard her enter. She looked devoid of emotion and didn't seem to have noticed him. She was like a robot on autopilot, walking to her desk, sitting down and typing away. He tried to ignore the fact that she did _not _notice him. By the time they knew it the day had flown past. They got up to leave at the same time, catching each other's gaze. A tinge of pink stained Signum's cheeks as she turned away, Touya just rubbed the back of his neck instinctively.

"What's with you today giving me a cold shoulder?" he asked, trying to end the silence.

"No reason. Nothing you need to know. After all, I'm not much in need of your _care._" She assured him.

"What? Jealous that I got so many Valentine gifts yesterday?" he teased. Signum turned pink because she thought he knew.

"I wouldn't be jealous about receiving such gifts if there were ever a possibility that I could ever finish eating all the chocolates I ever received." trying to cover up the truth.

"I never eat them, I usually donate them to the orphanages where the children can enjoy them and I always send my _admirers_ a thank you card as a return gift on White Day." Signum just paled.

Had she been one of those many _admirers_, would she just get a thank you card? She had to ask and thus leaving out poor Touya to figure this one out. Don't worry, she said '_if'_.

"Uh, well, I might give _you_ something else though...." he replied with a nervous laugh, his cheeks stained red.

"What would you have given me then?" she asked, anxious for his answer.

"So, did you sleep well last night?" the sudden change of subject, _almost_, made Signum topple over while Touya was blushing madly.

"No, I did not." Obviously not happy he changed the topic. "And you failed to answer my earlier question." She continued.

"Did you have a nightmare?" suddenly interested in this new topic. Signum was now fiercely glaring at him.

"So what if I did? Why do you care? And you still didn't answer my question." She was getting more and more fumed by the minute. He was obviously treading on hostile territory.

"I care because I'm your friend and..." she cut him short.

"If you _are_ my friend, then would you very well _care_ to answer my question?" She said in a very angry and anxious tone. Touya gulped.

"Why so interested in what I would give you? Should it not be a surprise?" he tried to get away from answering her question.

Signum was anxious, so much so she didn't realise how close she was to him. Touya noticed the closeness and he was finding it hard to control himself. Considering how close she was to him right now. He felt as if he were walking in a dream because he soon found himself pushing Signum against the wall nearby. The knight panicked at his sudden change in his attitude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well, a roller coaster ride from here on out! ^^ i noe its a bit weird but naturally, men nature speaks for itself.... sorta..... i hope in the next chapter it wouldn't seem too out of place.... ^^'

Reviews r welcome either regarding this story or the sequel... if u have any thoughts u'd like to share, i wud gladly hear them out. ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 15**

Touya leaned in closer to her until she could feel his warm breath on her lips. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, sending tingles down her spine. She tried to push him away, trying to say something but her voice was caught in her throat.

"Touya, stop, please don't do this." she choked out as she let her bangs cover her eyes.

"I should never have asked. I'm sorry." she apologised, still trying to push him off. Touya almost decided to do it even though she said no but he stopped anyway.

"After all, we're just friends aren't we? Let us continue being that." she said in a low tone.

"Signum." he said in a husky voice. "Unfortunately, I don't think I've seen you that way for a very long time now." Signum's heart skipped a beat.

"I think I'm in love with you..." he leaned in and whispered into her ear. Signum was left in shock.

She couldn't, her duty to Hayate, her oath as a knight. No, those were excuses. The real reason was the fact that she was afraid to tread on new grass. She managed to finally heave him of her, walking toward the exit.

"Unfortunately, I don't see it that way." she said before she left.

Touya was left behind in sadness at her response. Was there was nothing he could do to change her mind? No, he didn't want to force her into loving him, it wasn't right. Doing something like that would only cause her pain and misery and if he truly loved her, he would leave her be. Yes, that seemed right but sadly, the right choices are always the most painful choices.

XXXXXXXXX

Signum leaned against her room door panting heavily as if just having run a marathon. She slid down to sit on the ground her legs falling beside her. Her heart was still in a rush, her cheeks still crimson as the butterflies fluttered about her stomach teasingly. She couldn't face it, the fact that he felt that way for her. She had acted coldly toward him for weeks because she had wanted to shut away her feelings for him hoping that it would go away but this is what it comes to. She doesn't understand how or why he can still feel that way for her even though she had been treating him that way. She'd been used and was branded a criminal. How could he still love her? She couldn't face it, she didn't want to.

Signum went to work like normal, pretending that nothing had happened last night. She avoided eye contact with him and refused conversation even by messages. Unless she found the subject related to work she pretended to have heard nothing, closing her eyes and ears to his apologies and his feelings. It was harsh of her but she couldn't take it, she didn't understand these feelings she had. She knew what they were but she refused to accept the fact that she had fallen in love with him. She had decided, months ago, to prioritize her duty as a knight and thus would not tolerate any such feelings. Even though she did that she felt hurt, her chest would ache and tears would endlessly fall without reason. She felt it but she refused to believe it and that was that.

_Three weeks later_

She transferred to a different battalion under her own request, cutting all ties with him. Leti was worried that Touya thought Signum was not capable enough, so she called.

"No, she was fine. She just wanted to change battalions to be able to get some recognition." he lied.

"But wouldn't she get enough recognition by working with you? After all, you are one of the top people in the Ground Forces." Leti went on to debate.

"She just wanted it, that and because she said Hayate wanted her to move back in with her. After all, she works a little closer to her mistress." Leti nodded in agreement. Hayate had bugged her on end to let Signum move back in with her.

"If so please, at least write a report and send it to HQ to..." Touya cut in.

"I sent a full report suggesting her for several posts in the military as commander. She does have the credentials and the job experience for it." Leti was surprised but composed herself.

"Thanks very much then. I hope you will be able to find another aide soon." Touya nodded understanding as they said their goodbyes.

He sat back in his chair, finally letting his face fall. He was lucky he was a good liar otherwise Leti would have sensed something was wrong. He let her go because she would only acknowledge him as a friend, an acquaintance, a comrade and a colleague, no more. In his mind he let her go but his heart had not.

XXXXXXXX

It may not seem, well emotional enuf tho... i tried... really... nvm, i hope the following episodes will be a lil more heart wrenching enuf. ^^ i hope so... -_-'

pls review n i owe thanks to Kurasaa who supported me to continue even tho the reviews seem depressing. All this for his sake n the sake of my fave readers. ^^

ENJOY!


	16. Chapter 16

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 16**

Touya was walking down the halls like he always did but he had always noted how empty they seemed without her presence. And so it had been for a few years already. He worries about her health and her wellbeing, wondering how she's faring these days. He definitely knows that he hasn't been doing so well, not since she left him hanging. He just couldn't shut her out of his mind. Every time he is reminded of her he feels like killing himself. He keeps blaming himself endlessly for unnecessarily hurting her feelings when he had not. He hadn't anyone else to blame but himself.

XXXXXXXX

Signum was walking down the hall at a leisurely pace, her mind at peace after finally closing the Jail Scaglietti incident once and for all. She allowed herself a rare smile but it didn't last long when she bumped into him. Her heart's tempo rose as the butterflies in her stomach teased her endlessly. She didn't expect to see him after so many years apart. To be exact they had already spent _five_ years away from each other, pretending as if they had never met each other. He didn't expect to bump into her either. He stiffened up and just walked past her.

Signum turned to watch him leave. He hadn't changed much except the fact that he did not have that playful and friendly aura about him anymore. It felt, to Signum, as if all his happiness had drained out of him. Her heart clenched at the thought. She refused to believe it. He had to be happy because it's not like she could have brought him any joy. After all, she couldn't find the courage to face her feelings in all her fears and he deserved better. She didn't deserve his love. She found it easy to show her feelings to her friends and family, what was so hard to do it with him? He was her friend was he not? She doesn't know why she can't but she knows that she just can't.

XXXXXXXX

Hayate just watched the Signum sitting on the couch. This was the fifth time she had heard Signum scold herself. She could feel her knight's anger and frustration through the link they shared and she knew that there was something wrong. She had assumed so for quite some time already. Ever since Signum moved back in after switching battalions, the said knight had been locking herself in her room, the excuse being she was tired and needed sleep but Hayate was sure it wasn't fatigue that caught her knight. She was tired of just watching things play out. This time she was going to make sure she helps out.

"Is there something wrong Signum? You've scolded yourself for the hundredth time already." The brunette asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's nothing. You needn't worry about me." She simply brushed away the question, getting up in the process. "I'm going to bed now, good night." Already standing but Hayate wouldn't have it. She threw a few binds at her knight as Signum fell back onto the couch.

"I'm not done with you. You've been acting strange since you moved back in when you switched battalions five years back. I know there's something wrong and I know you won't just simply indulge me with any personal information but I want to make one thing clear. Seeing things the way they are I say that this is something you need to talk about and I'm going to make sure you do whether you like it or not. It's very unlike you to scold yourself like that and I can feel that you're frustrated. Signum, I'm your master and family and I need you to understand that if you are ever in need of assistance in something you can't handle, don't hesitate to come to me for help. I just want to aide you but I can't do that if you hide away your feelings and think that you're invincible, capable of solving every single thing by yourself." Signum just sat there, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Signum?" the brunette called.

It was the last thing she would ever want Hayate to know. She could take care of it herself. Hayate doesn't need to know.

"I'm fine. I'm not hiding anything." Hayate grew angrier.

"Don't tell me sweet little lies Signum! I can see it from a mile away that you're into something you can't handle! Just let me help you!" she shouted. Signum twitched at the sudden change of tone but she refused to say anything more.

"I don't care if I have to sit here all night or all week just waiting for you to speak. If you know what's good for you, you'll tell me now and maybe I might consider sleeping and eating." Signum paled.

She knew Hayate to be persistent but never the full extent of her persistency. Her mind was in a flurry. If she decides to stay quite Hayate would starve herself to death and if she says something she fears the worst. Either way, she had no choice because Hayate had already made up her mind. She gave a slight nod. At this Hayate released her binds.

"Now, tell me what happened that was so bad you wanted to change battalions so quickly and don't give me the 'I wanted to move back in with you' excuse." Signum was taken aback.

"You heard the whole thing?"

"Yes, I heard what went on between you and Admiral Leti but that was by accident. I took the liberty to do some digging but found no other reason as to why you would request an immediate transfer." Signum realised that she was not going to be able to hide anything anymore.

So she spent the night telling Hayate the real reason she changed battalions.

XXXXXXXXXX

this story is gonna end soon n I hope that when it gets to the end, it is satisfying. ^^ reviews please!


	17. Chapter 17

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 17**

Hayate was very angry with Signum. Not only did Signum lie about her feelings for him, she left Touya completely, cutting all ties with him, running away from the true face of things. Hayate had believed Signum to be one of higher standards, one to be brave but she couldn't blame her for being afraid after what Shamal told her what she knew about Signum's past.

"I can't believe you left him like that! Not bad enough you lied but you left him like that for five whole years!" she was clearly shouting at Signum.

"He probably got over it already." Having lost face in front of her mistress she dares not to protest.

"I don't care what it is but I want you to go back to him and clearly apologise for leaving him like that regardless of the fact of whether he got over it or not. He definitely must have suffered the pain alone since you left him like that and you need to apologise for it."

Signum wanted to refuse but Hayate's expression ate away at her words.

"I will not take no for an answer. You have to stop cheating yourself and face your feelings. I know I don't have the experience to say so but you need to stop running and let him know that you felt the same way. Be the Signum I know, the honourable knight that would never lie and would always keep her word." Signum let her tears she'd been holding back since the beginning, finally fall. Hayate wiped them away and hugged her.

"It's ok to cry. No one else will know." She whispered lightly like a mother soothing a child after having just woken up from a nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Signum was standing in front of his apartment, her hand shaking as she knocked on the door. Hayate was standing all the way at the bottom floor, tapping into a security camera to make sure Signum doesn't run. The pink knight held her breath when the door opened. Unfortunately it wasn't Touya.

"Excuse me, how may I help you?" a girl around her twenties asked.

"Ah, forgive me. It seems that Commander Touya doesn't live here anymore." She apologised politely, slightly relieved but then upset.

"Oh, I believe he's about to leave on some voyage today. He's going to be away for a while, won't know when he'll be back. It the first time he's asked for something like this since he started out here. _Usually_ the higher ups give him leave and he _usually_ refuses." Signum was shocked when she heard he was leaving.

"Really, do you know where to?" the girl shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't. I know that he might be taking a flight off world though." Signum thanked her and left.

Signum took a long slow walk down, contemplating on what to do now. Why would he leave? Why now? He could have left then but he didn't. What difference does it make now? When the elevator reached the bottom she found Hayate waiting for her with a sad look on her face.

"So he isn't staying here anymore is it, any idea where he lives now?" Signum shook her head as Hayate let out a sigh.

There was nothing they could do now since they have no idea where he is. That's what Hayate was thinking. On Signum's end she was wondering of what to do with the information she has. Would she just let him go? Should she tell him? No, she couldn't, he would just crush her feelings and tell her it was too late. It wasn't worth it, was it?

XXXXXXXXX

Touya let out a sigh as he looked out the window of his office. His luggage was sitting on the table. Today he would leave Mid Childa, he would leave his office and he would leave Signum. He'd waited for her, hoping she would call him or talk to him and become his friend again but she'd done neither and he had tried calling her but she had changed her number. That was for one year. He had wanted to leave after that but the JS incident came up so he decided to hang around to help. He had wondered if he should wait for her a little longer but after a year of tireless waiting she still hadn't done anything. He doubted he would easily forget her for she meant a lot to him. She was the person to help him realise that he wasn't the only living being on the planet. He was always self absorbent after all. She showed him what it meant to really love a person when he started to care for her, when he started falling for her. Maybe he might be able to forget her, maybe not but somehow, he felt that waiting for her wasn't going to cut it anymore. Maybe he could go up to her and convince her to come back? Then again, his chances of success weren't very high. He let out a sigh as he picked up his luggage and left.

XXXXXXXXXX

we're on a GO here! i'm fulfilling my good fren's request to finish the story this week! ^^

THAT'S GOOD NEW FOR U GUYS!


	18. Chapter 18

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 18**

Hayate was at the wheel and Signum in the passenger's seat. The radio was on, playing a song. Signum had closed her eyes, trying to forget about Touya, hoping the music would ease the storm of emotions raging within her.

**_A city dyed by the sunset sky and your face from the side  
What are you thinking about, what are you looking at, what are you feeling?  
_****_  
For instance, if we can't see our future ahead  
_****_Then, I'll grip your hand and we'll run endlessly_**

Her heart skipped a beat as she listened to the lyrics of the song.

**_Recover your smile and dreams and love and joys  
It's not too late even now  
Because no one will blame you  
For the physical things, that only those are the everything here_**

It was too late. She would never be able to recover what was lost. He would never give her a second chance.

**_The time of dusk hurries by, making my heart forget  
Like how I cut up a busy flow and turned it into a photo_**

**_You told me that you love this place and red tears fell down your cheeks  
I had a feeling that we wouldn't ever be able to meet again_**

**_Your tears, lies, sadness, and regrets, everything is a proof of that I was here with you  
I vow in my chest  
That our parting is the beginning of a memory that only the two of us know  
Someday, we'll meet again…_**

Would he even wish to meet with her again after all that she'd done?

**_As it is, the whispering voice grows afar  
And your shadow is swallowed by the setting sun  
Tell me that I didn't spend any time in vain…_**

Does she regret not telling him? Her heart clenched at the thought. Obviously she doesn't but her conscience kept shouting back at her 'DON'T LIE! DON'T LIE!' as she tried to shut it out of her mind. 'ADMIT IT, YOU MISS HIM. YOU REGRET WHAT YOU DID. YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM'. She only shouted back at her conscience, denying the truth.

**_Recall your smile, dreams, love, and joys  
And they'll echo eternally  
Because we can't believe  
That the physical things, that only those are the everything here_**

An endless stream of tears flowed down her cheeks at the end of the song. Signum quickly hid her tears when Hayate turned to look at her. Brushing it off as nothing she concentrated on driving. When they arrived back at Riot Force 6 the two exited the car.

"Well, I don't think there's anything that we can do now. I'm heading in to take a break and read a book. I hope you're okay Signum." The brunette said sadly.

"Ah, I'm fine. I was just about to take a short detour. I will tell you if I'm not coming back for dinner." The pink knight informed her mistress.

"Please try to make it back for dinner." The brunette said with a frown. Signum nodded in acknowledgement.

The knight took off in a single direction without turning back. When she turned the corner she broke into a run straight through the nearest alley, pushing off the ground as she flew into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok, may be a bit overboard here but well, this is wat i get out of my brains... try guessing the song! ^^

clue

JAPANESE SONG BUT THIS IS THE ENGLISH TRANSLATION ^^ SHUD BE EASY TO GUESS, OH N ANOTHER CLUE IS THAT IT WAS ALSO FEATURED AS A BACKGROUND SONG FOR ANOTHER ANIME. ^^ IF U GUYS NOE A LIL BOUT SnS, THEN U'LL NOE THE SINGER FOR THE 1ST OP N THEN U'LL BE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT THE SONG EASILY. ^^ COOKIES FOR THOSE OF U WHO SUCCEED.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 19**

She flew wildly through the sky going as fast as she could. As she neared her destination she glided near the ground and skidded to a stop, breaking into an immediate run. She feared that he wasn't there, that he'd already left. She prayed with all her heart that he hadn't. She wanted the chance, she truly wanted it now. She didn't want to regret anything. She didn't want his efforts to tell her fade away in vain. She wanted him to know her true feelings for he had a right to know. She should have trusted her heart from the beginning, knowing that he would never be like them, her previous masters. She ran up to his office and scanned the area, he was gone. She was panicking now as she ran back out and burst into the sky not caring who saw her.

She flew to the airport and headed to the departing terminal and landed in front of the entrance. Yes, she could get fined for unauthorised flight but it's not like she cares right now. She looked through the loads of people. She would never find him like this, it was impossible. When she felt like killing herself she had an idea but it was embarrassing but she didn't really care about her pride at the moment, all she cared about was getting his attention. She ran to the reception area and asked the receptionist to deliver a message through the PA system.

"Touya Kohakuyuki." a voice boomed throughout the building. Touya heard his name and paused in his step. "You are wanted at the receptionist desk this very moment."

Touya quickly made his way there. The receptionist pointed toward a bench nearby. Touya paused, staring at the figure that was sitting there. It wasn't her usual sitting position and he could see she was frustrated. At this very moment, Touya's heart turned stone cold, anger coursing through his body as all his years of pain and suffering came in a rush. Signum looked up to see Touya. She would have smiled but the expression on his face told her more than enough of what was to come. She got up and came to stand in front of him. She took a deep breath and bravely looked him in the eye. Touya was unnerved. The years of pain and torment she'd caused him had come flooding back. He was near the breaking point and anything she had to do or say to him wouldn't matter anymore.

"I heard you're going away." Signum started. When Touya didn't answer she decided to forge on.

"I owe you an explanation... and an apology." she looked into his eyes, searching for a sign, anything but it contained nothing. His eyes were empty like a void, displaying no emotion but it was clear that he was angry.

"I want to say that, I'm sorry. I never meant to lie to you or to leave you like that but I was a coward and as a knight it was shameful. I used my oath to Hayate as an excuse to leave you. If anything, I feel that this is punishment enough. You can walk away today with a happy feeling of knowing that for the rest of my life I will be regretting not having given you the chance to speak your feelings. I know that my apologies will never make up for all the hurt I caused you. It would be fine for me to know that at least I'm forgiven. I'm sorry for disturbing you and I hope you have a safe trip. I hope that you'll find someone better to spend your life with than me for as you can see, a dishonest knight like me is not worthy of such a great thing." she gave him a sad smile, tears silently welling up in her eyes.

Touya was unmoved by the speech, his mind focused on only inflicting pain, reflecting it back to her. His subconscious fought his evil thoughts but they were great and difficult to banish. He turned around and left her hanging just like she had five years ago only this time he's not coming back. Signum watched him leave. The pain she felt was immense but he had every right to want to inflict that pain back on her. She didn't expect to be forgiven but she had hoped for it anyway. Now she was crushed. Her legs were not strong enough to hold her up and so she fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself as she cried silently. Hayate was right. She'd thrown away her chance at love. There was nothing left and she had no one to blame but herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Touya kept on walking but his pace slowed down. His heart told him to go back to her but his mind kept telling him to leave her behind, let her suffer as he finds someone else. He stopped midway, wrestling with his conscience. Angry, confused, frustrated and heartbroken, the feelings he had now. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to give her a second chance but why was he so hesitant? She gave him a reason to love her but also more reasons to leave her. He managed to force himself to turn around and look back. What he saw made his heart clench in pain. He followed his heart and went back to her. He would not regret making this decision because he loved her. The five years of pain and suffering faded away when he remembered what carried him through, his love for her. He would always love her no matter what and nothing will change that. He put down his luggage and kneeled down in front of her. Signum stiffened when he put his arms around her. Touya didn't stop, not this time. He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry. I should never have let the thought of hurting you ever cross my mind. I'm sorry and I love you." he whispered into her ear, his voice hoarse.

Signum cried silently in his arms as he held her close. A brunette was silently watching both of them, wiping away tears of joy as she thanked God for helping Signum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry if this may seem a little, wat most wud say _sappy_ but i tried to make it look good. ^^'

i do get a little touchy whenever i read this part tho... i'm an emotional kinda girl...


	20. Chapter 20

**_Finding Love_**

**Chapter 20**

That day did not go unanswered. Signum got fined for unauthorised flight. Yes, Chrono Harlaown pulled down the summons and no, he was not happy and well, Signum had to pay for them. That on the overall wasn't too bad but the biggest problem arose when Touya so kindly reminded her that his apartment was well, no longer his. Signum had paled at that. Hayate who had mysteriously showed up, had offered Touya a place to stay at Riot Force 6 for the time being. The brunette had happily stated that the unit still had plenty of empty rooms. Signum was mostly wondering whether or not she should ask him to stay in her room but refrained from doing so in the end.

Touya had gladly accepted Hayate's offer to stay in the dorms, eating dinner with Signum and the rest in their room before heading down. Well, obviously not before saying a sad good night to Signum. The pink knight didn't want him to stay _all_ the way _down_ there and had _wanted _and _tried_ to ask him to stay in _her_ room but always found the words stuck in her throat. In the end she let him leave. And because of that, she couldn't sleep, having already tried for the past two hours since she headed in at ten o'clock. Yes, it was midnight. Humiliatingly giving in, she changed into more suitable clothing and snuck out through the balcony of her room. She carefully hid herself from the security cameras and slid silently into the dorms, careful not to wake the forwards and located Touya easily with Laevatein's help.

She opened the door tiny crack and peeked in to see he was already sleeping. She let out a depressed sigh. Yes, she felt _lonely_ and yes, she admitted it, at least to herself, that she _wanted_ to _be_ with him. She was afraid that she would wake up and find out that it was all a dream and that he'd already left. Was this excuse even relevant? Well, she didn't think about that because she needed any excuse she could come up with when they find out she snuck down here to sleep instead of sleeping in her room. She stripped off her pants and let her hair down, leaving her in her white shirt and underwear and slid under the covers with him, trying to get closer. He instinctively moved and pulled her closer thinking she was a pillow. Signum held her breath in fear he'd wake up but when she was once again sure he wouldn't she snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around him and finally closing her eyes. Sleep came easily after that. Hopefully this won't become a habit otherwise she would never be able to sleep without him around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun's morning rays shone through the windows of the little dorm Touya was currently staying in. He had struggled to sleep the whole of last night, worrying that what he found to be a _miracle_ that had happened today would turn out to be a dream tomorrow. Eventually he managed to doze off but his mind in a mess but then it cleared out evenly though he logically has no idea what did it. He opened his eyes slowly and adjusted to the sudden brightness and felt something beside him. He turned to look and froze when he realized what that _something_ was. That _something_ happens to be Signum, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face, snuggled next to him, her arms wrapped around him as her head rested in the crook of his neck. He could feel her warm breath on his skin as he watched her chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. He turned a shade darker, looking away when he had accidently seen a bit of her cleavage through her half buttoned shirt.

Signum stirred slightly when the sun shone in her eyes but she didn't want to get up, instead she just snuggled closer to him. Touya took a sharp intake of breath in her sudden movement but let it out when he realised that she was just adjusting herself. He slowly moved her arms and tried to get up but he stopped when he suddenly saw her frown in her sleep. Signum opened her eyes a crack to find out why he was moving so much but snapped them open when she realised he was awake. Her face turned a tinge of pink, letting him go and jumping out of bed. Touya turned away when he realised she had nothing on except her underwear and her shirt. Signum was struggling with her pants as she tried to quickly exit the room. She ended up falling back onto the bed in her fluster. Touya put his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I won't tell anyone." he said with a silly smile.

Signum blushed but returned his light hearted smile, sitting up next to him. He put his hand under her chin, tipping her head up and looked into the pair of beautiful blue eyes he loved so much. Signum felt heat rising up to her cheeks as Touya inched closer. She felt his lips brush against her in a light caress sending tingles down her spine. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him to her. Touya instinctively wrapped his arms around her and yanked her closer. At first it was warm and sweet, gentle and tender but as it went on it became sensual and arousing. Touya coaxed Signum's mouth open with his lips as she allowed him entry. He plunged his tongue into her mouth causing Signum to moan. Touya kissed passionately and she joined him like a chorus as they competed to pleasure each other. They parted when they were almost out of breath but Signum followed on with light kisses, panting heavily against his lips, her cheeks flushed pink. Touya held her face between his hands as he kissed her lightly on her forehead and then hugged her tightly in his arms. He doesn't regret anything and surely Signum felt the same way for the things that they had suffered were the trials of _finding love._

XXXXX FIN XXXXX

thanks to all u readers out there! be patient coz i'm still fixing up the sequel but i guarantee a better story, i hope...

AS FOR THE SONG THAT I USED IN CHAP 18, ITS **AKAI NAMIDA** BY **MAMI KAWADA**.

i hope u have enjoyed my story n i hope to be able to write more good quality stories from my imagination n share it with u guys!


End file.
